Harry Potter: The Legacy of Lucis
by Lord Cepharis
Summary: During the TriWizard Tournament Harry Potter finds himself accused of Cedric's death and thrown into Azkaban without a fair trial. After a year of imprisonment the Ministry decides to execute Potter after his most avid supporter, Sirius, died due to Voldemort. Watch as Harry finds a new home, vows to avenge is godfather along with the rest of his family, and maybe find love
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter: The Lord of House Lucis**

 **by: Cepharis**

 _ **Sup to anyone reading this, just an FWI I've never written shit before so I am doing this as a test. Also I always thought it would be could to write my own version of what a badass Harry could have become, and let me tell you, he will be one in this story. I'll try to post once a week if not more, school and such nonsense. Tell me if you want something added and I'll see if it will fit in with the story I already have planned out. oh yeah, important info/kind of spoiler here: This is a Harry/Bellatrix story so yeah, no Ginny or Herminers hehe**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Harry sat up from the chair as painful memories of betrayal replayed in his mind, him waking up in the ministry, his so called "friends" spitting insults at him, and worst of all, the person he trusted most of all, Dumbledore simply giving him a disappointed stare. His trial had been a farce, they didn't even give him a chance to say a word before they had convicted him and sent him off to Azkaban for life. He at least was able to speak to Sirius who expressed his belief in Harry and that he wouldn't stop searching for a way to get him out The boat ride over to the prison was anything but lovely with the constantly stormy seas surrounding it.**

 **He was currently in an Auror Warden's office having his paperwork being signed off sealing his fate to this wretched place, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the guard pushing him out of the room, he was numb to everything, because it was just to painful to accept what was happening as reality. He faintly noticed the banter between the guards as they "escorted" him to his cell, he could hear mean jabs and sneers from them, mocking the former "Boy-Who-Lived", now known as the "Boy-Who-Killed".**

 **As he was tossed into his cell he instantly regained his focus and looked back at the door with the two guards.**

 **"** **Hope it's to your liking, Your Majesty" the taller, lankier guard taunted.**

 **"** **I say fuck the rules about age and just kill him Clark, filth like him doesn't deserve to live" a shorter, fat man sneered at Harry.**

 **The taller man now known as "Clark" suddenly kicked him in the stomach, dropping him to his knees, and the fatter guard followed up by punching him across the face. This went on until Harry was left unmoving and with several broken bones, large gashes, and completely unconscious.**

 **"** **Down already? So much for him defeating the Dark Lord" the fat guard said darkly**

 **"** **Let's get going Paul, you know how bitchy the Boss gets when we have to much fun with the prisoners" Clark stated, still smiling at the bloodied body of his victim. Both guards promptly left but not before Paul gave one last kick and spat on Harry with a wicked grin.**

* * *

 **The halls of Hogwarts were void of any life except the two men currently speeding to the headmasters office for a meeting of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. As they neared their destination they both slowed down in apprehension to what was most likely about to transpire at said meeting.**

 **"** **As you sure you want to do this Sirius? There will be no return after it is done" asked a tired voice.**

 **"** **Well it all depends on their actions at this meeting Remus, if they refuse to see reason I will be forced to take action to keep my word" Sirius responded in a desolate tone.**

 **"** **Well know that I am with you on whatever decision you make my friend" Remus replied as they reached the top of the stairs.**

 **Both men fell silent as they walked through the into a room already filled with other members of the Order who split between sitting quietly and loudly arguing about trivial things. As they sat down they noted all who were there, Severus Snape, The Weasley's, Hermione,** ** **Kingsley**** **, Dumbledore and many others. Dumbledore raised his hand which lead all those sat around the table to fall silent, "As you all have probably guessed we are here to discuss the unfortunate events that have happened during the Triwizard Tournament"**

 **Instantly the room was filled with screams of "traitor" and "Tragedy", Dumbledore again raised his hand to silence the gathering but they all ignore his gesture until a thundering "SILENCE!" erupts from a irritated Severus Snape, with a shared nod Dumbledore continues, "While it is with a heavy heart that I say this but It is true that Harry has been arrested and put into Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Greggory during the tournament, I have called this meeting today to discuss our next course of action, what do you all propose we do?"**

 **"** **I say we help him and actually give him a chance to prove himself innocent" Sirius instantly replied with Remus and Severus nodding their assent.**

 **"** **You can't really expect us to side with a killer!" in an exasperated voice with many others stating their agreement.**

 **"** **There is no solid evidence pointing at Harry in any way, all evidence is circumstantial and can easily be explained if what Harry said was actually taken into account." Sirius retorted becoming annoyed with the woman that was suppose to be Harry's mother figure.**

 **"** **Do you really believe that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named would come back, kill Cedric, then be fought off by a mere boy?" Ron stated with venom laced into his voice.**

 **"** **Is he not the one who is suppose to end the Dark Lord?" Snape sneered at the young redhead.**

 **"** **Watch your tone with my child you heartless bastard" Molly screeched at Severus.**

 **"** **End this foolish bickering!" Dumbledore bellowed, " fighting will get us nowhere!"**

 **"** **What do you suggest we do then sir?" Hermione said with a neutral face, "Do we support a traitor or do we let him rot for what he has done?"**

 **Instantly Sirius shot out of his chair, "Listen here you foolish brat" he snarled, "After all he has done for you, all of you" he stated looking around, "You would still turn your backs on him for something that can't even be proven?"**

 **"** **The evidence is pretty clean Sirius" Dumbledore said calmly with many others voicing their agreement.**

 **"** **Then let it be known that I no longer am a part of this Order, if you are willing to turn your back on your own I fear what your would do to those you see in a bad light" Sirius said with barely contained malice, " I hereby cut all ties to the Order of the Phoenix, If i need to search for a way to save harry by myself then so be it". With that said he left the room leaving many stunned at how easily they lost one of their most critical members.**

 **"** **If Padfoot is leaving then so am I" Remus stated looking around, "I truly am disappointed in all of you, I would expect better for you as well" he stated glaring at the Weasleys, "How many times has he saved your pathetic lives? And this is how you repay him?"**

 **With that said he also left the room leaving in his wake a flustered and furious family of Weasley's. "How dare they side with a murderer! I say we report them as accomplices of Potter to the Ministry so they can't do anything to damage our plans" Molly stated in an indignant huff.**

 **"** **That won't be needed Molly, they will be to busy searching for evidence of Potter's innocence, which i believe that he is guilty thus making it a futile errand" Dumbledore stated with a grim look, "More importantly we are going to have to find a new way to regain the funding we lost with Sirius's departer"**

 **"** **Why don't we take Harry's family's money? He is going to be in jail anyways so there's nothing wrong with taking it for the greater good" Hermione stated with a flash of resentment going through her face as she mentioned Harry's name.**

 **"** **A great idea, all those in favor?" Dumbledore questioned**

 **A chorus of 'Ayes' could be head with a few 'Nays' in the middle, "Then it is settled, tomorrow we shall attempt to gain access to the Potter vaults to continue funding our much needed Order" Dumbledore stated with a frown marring his features, "Now onto other things we must discuss…"**

 **Dumbledore thought, couldn't help but feel as if he just committed a grave error, little did he know, he had just condemned them to Harry's utter hatred.**

* * *

 **Down the hall headed towards the apparition point of Hogwarts were Sirius and Remus, walking at a brisk pace to leave this foul place as soon as possible.**

 **"** **Remus, I must ask you to go to the manor without me for a while" Sirius stated breaking the silence that had settled in between the saddened men.**

 **"** **Of course Padfoot, but may I ask as to why?" Remus answered with a questioning glance towards Sirius.**

 **"** **I fear that they will try to use Harry even after all they have done" Sirius said with a grim look," They will lack funding now that I have left and will try to access the Potter vaults, I will go by Gringotts and insure no such thing will happen as well as update my will to exclude everyone but you and Harry"**

 **"** **A wise decision, I do not doubt for a second they would do such a despicable thing" Remus grumbled with a cold fury burning behind his words.**

 **"** **I shall see you after my business is done Moony, take care for they might try something to get us to not 'interfere' with what is for the "greater good"" Sirius said with a look of concern shot at Remus, "I always thought the old man was senile but this is truly too far"**

 **Both men sighed as they reached their destination, both mulling over what a drastic change that had happened. Right before Sirius apparated away Moony got his attention, "After everything has settled down for a bit, let us visit Harry to show him who is still on his side, even though it isn't many it will go a long way"**

 **"** **Great idea, I'll be at the mansion it about 2 hours, I want to move some things to my vault as well to prevent those bastards from getting their hands on it"**

 **With that said both men nodded and set off to do what they had planned.**

* * *

 **Harry slowly awoke from his sleep before a blinding pain shot through his body, it took a while before he calmed down enough to hear a gentle voice whispering soothing words to him. As he slowly opened his swelled up eyes he could only voice one thought that had come to his mind, "Are you an angel?"**


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Legacy of Lucis

By: Cepharis

Authors Note: Eh, sup. Quick notice, upload on Saturdays or Sundays. Any questions about plot or such just message me. Review if ya want to help me improve cuz i'm shet ;D oh yeah and because I forgot last time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or any of the other source material used. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

Chapter 2

1 Year Later

* * *

In one of the many halls of Azkaban, Harry was being dragged back to his cell after a long session of torture by the hands of the Aurors who guarded the prison, his hands bound behind his back, his back itself bleeding from the welts and cuts of a whip digging into his flesh and multiple spells. When they finally reached said cell Harry was haphazardly thrown in with no worry for his wellbeing or injuries.

"We'll be back tomorrow to celebrate your birthday Mr. Potter" Clark taunted the fallen boy before he and his fat companion, Paul, left the room without sparing a second glance at him or the cell's other occupant. As Harry barely clung to consciousness he felt a familiar, soothing calm come over him as he felt his angel, his savior in this damned place, nursed him as well as she could with what little she had available.

This beautiful woman taking care of him was none other than the 'crazed death eater bitch' and former Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, after his first encounter with her she had nursed him back to health as best as she could and when he woke up with his head in the lap of the 'Angel' he saw before going unconscious they awkwardly began to talk to each other. As time went on they slowly opened up to each other and found out some surprising things, such as Bellatrix's relation to Sirius and the boy in front of her being Harry Potter, they had spent the rest of the day chatting in their cell before the guards had once again shown up and tried to beat on Bella this time aswell, but Harry jumped in before it could happen and it only lead to him being dragged out of the room and be put through hours of torture for 'insubordination' but achieving his goal of protecting Bella. This, much to Bella's dismay, became daily routine, so much in fact that they don't even bother trying to hurt her anymore, they simply do away with all their sadism on Harry. He smiled before he fell unconscious due to the pain and let a small whisper of "Thank you".

As Bellatrix finished what she was doing she couldn't help but feel saddened and guilty at the state he was in, because she had grown to love the man, but she would never admit it to him for she feared what his rejection, and also because she was at partial fault for his constant torture at the hands of the guards of Azkaban.

Laying Harry's head in her lap she silently wept for his tortured soul, ever since he had come here the boy had become skinny and haggard from the poor conditions and even more for his stubborn refusal to allow her to spit the meals in half, he would always give her the biggest portions and just smile at her with his heart melting grin. The light in his eye had all but disappeared, the only time she ever saw any semblance of happiness in the man is when he would speak of his parents and when he would be asleep, and that would be before his nightmares began to eat at the man as well.

Harry remained unconscious the entire day, which only added to Bellatrix's growing depression, little did she know that tomorrow would be their last day as prisoners in this hell of a prison.

* * *

Two men can be seen sprinting for their lives through the woods, avoiding spells fired at their backs, flying by their heads to land on nearby trees.

"There are too many of them Remus!" Sirius yelled at his companion.

"We're nearly there! Keep running until we reach the hideout!" Remus quickly responded still booking it slightly behind Sirius.

As they neared a little shack in the middle of the woods more of their pursuers seemed to appear as Sirius slightly looked back, as they finally reached the shack they both ran in and slammed the shack door closed.

"Wards will only keep them out for so long, get the Floo ready!" Sirius told Remus, who dashed for the fireplace to do as instructed. Outside they could already hear and feel the weak wards outside go down.

"Shit! We don't have enough time!" Sirius yelled frustrated at the situation, he quickly made up his mind at threw down the small table to act as cover."Remus! If one of us doesn't make it, promise me you'll deliver the evidence to about Harry. We've worked too hard for it to all go down for nothing!"

"What are you talking about, there is no way I'm leaving you behind! We go down together!" Remus quickly responded right as the fireplace turned into a green hue that presented Moody's face on the other side.

As soon as Sirius saw Moody's face he raced up to Remus and pushed him through the fire, teleporting him away but before he could leave as well anti-floo and apparition wards snapped up around the shack. Sirius instantly turned to the door as it exploded into millions of pieces and spells flew into the room, he knew he would not last long. 'Might as well take as many as I can with me' he thought with a smile before he unleashed a torrent of counter spells at the flood of death eaters.

* * *

As Remus stumbled through the fireplace he instantly turned around only to notice the fireplace had lost its green hue and instantly went into a state of shock. Moody had seen what had happened and simple stood there with his face frozen in shock. Both men quickly switched into a state of panic and rushed from the room to Dumbledore's office with Remus following closely behind Moody, as they reached the door Moody slammed it open to reveal several Order members sitting around discussing trivial things.

"What is the matter Moody?" Dumbledore asked sensing the urgency in the man's actions.

"Sirius and I were stuck in one of the secret hideouts with a swarm of death eaters at his heels" Remus rasped out from being out of breath.

As soon as this was said the entire room came to a tense silence, for many still bore Ill will towards Sirius for his revocal of his support of the Order and refused to believe that the Dark Lord had really come back.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do" Dumbledore stated with a calm face.

"What do you mean!?" Remus instantly yelled, fuming at the idea of Sirius being left behind.

"Look at this calmly Remus, Sirius is most likely dead and the Order does not have the resources to risk our people to retrieve a body" said Dumbledore with a steady face, with many of those sitting around the table throwing in their approvals.

"You can't be serious! Even after he left the Order he still provided you with all the information he could about the Dark Lord's forces and this is how you treat him!? As nothing more than a pawn to be thrown out!?"

Dumbledore looked up at him with sad eyes and spoke some nonsense about it being for the "greater good", Remus had been to furious to even process what he said correctly.

Remus instantly turned around and started walking out before he stopped, "If this is how far you this pathetic Order have fallen then I will save him myself, even if he is dead it is my duty to retrieve my brother's body" he stated and left.

"I shall be going with him, Dumbledore, I owe my life to Sirius after he saved me from Barty Crouch when he locked me up in that damn chest. I really did expect more from you Professor" Moody said sadly before he left after Remus.

Dumbledore silently thought over the confrontation as the others slowly returned to the way they were before and couldn't help but think he had made a grave mistake.

* * *

Moody quickly caught up with Remus as they rushed to the apparition point in Hogwarts, as they reached the point both whipped out their wands and gave each other nods before apparating into the forest that the shack resided in. Quickly looking around, they followed the sight of fire in the treeline until they reached the shack and saw it's roof alight.

They sprinted into the burning house taking out the few stragglers still alive and checking the place for anything valuable while splitting up to look for Sirius, after a while Remus heard Moody calling out for him.

As Remus approached Moody's location a feeling of dread came crashing down upon him as he saw his best friend's body lying they, still as a rock with a smile on his face.

"He went out like a real Black" Moody said sadly, looking at his friend," took out a lot of them before they got to him, and the bastard died with a smile on his face" he finished as silent tears slipped out of the men's eyes.

And true he was, all around Sirius were death eater bodies littering the floor, at least 17 of them.

"Let us take him before this house falls on us" Remus said in a wavering voice as he silently mourned the fall of his friend.

Moody nodded and they both picked up Sirius's body before apparating to St. Mungos, after he was left within the morgue Remus walked to a nurse's reception booth where Moody was discussing the details of the preparation for Sirius's funeral and called him into a separate room to speak to him privately.

As they entered the room Remus cast a few spells to insure their privacy and turned to his companion who was looking at him solemnly, "Remus, what were you two doing that could have possibly made death eaters crawl out of the floorboards to chase you down?"

After a moment of silence Remus began, "Yesterday we had caught wind of men in black robes assembling at secret location previously used by death eaters, we instantly went to obtain any information we could and that's when we overheard one of them start to brag about how well they pulled off their plan. We got intrigued to what this plan could be and decided to take the risk and follow them into the building, which I admit wasn't the smartest thing we've done, and after a while we reached a office like room. They lounged around speaking very little until out of no-where one of the paintings in the wall opened to reveal a staircase leading to a basement, as we followed them we found a hiding place and overlooked a meeting. What we heard in that meeting is exactly what we have been looking for." Remus said with a sad smile

"What exactly did ya find Remus?"

"We found proof of Harry's conviction being wrong, we found proof of his innocence"

Moody stared wide-eyed at him for a while, "That's great news! We have to go get him out now!"

"I do agree, but I hate to be the one to inform Harry of the price of his freedom" Remus said quietly before both men prepared to visit Amelia Bones the next day to free Harry.

* * *

Harry awoke the next day to see Bella sleeping up against the wall with his head in her lap, he took this time of rare, relative peace to look upon this beauty that had been his anchor in this prison.

He had always thought with sad amusement how his supposed friends had so quickly condemned him with no evidence, calling him the next "Dark Lord", and a random prisoner in Azkaban had listened to his plea.

Hell even his best-friends Ron and Hermione had completely refused to believe him.

Ginny, the girl he had had a growing relationship with, simply refused to even look at him.

Molly, the woman he had always looked up to as a mother figure, had glared at him with unbridled hatred, yelling at him for being so disgusting, for doing such dark things, not once though listening to a word he said.

Harry snorted as his thoughts kept going in the same direction, they had all left him, almost every single one of those who had exalted him as their "Saviour" simply had thrown him out like trash. A wave of unbridled fury rose within his chest as he thought of the people he had done so much for, who he had always done better than his best to not disappoint them.

He then thought of the few who had stayed on his side with a small smile while still caressing Bella's cheek with his still aching hand. He thought of the few classmates who had stood up for him while we was being escorted out of the courtroom, Luna Lovegood, the pure hearted girl who he had saved from a few bullies when he met her, one of the few people he would share his problems with.

Neville Longbottom, the boy everyone had looked down upon as a klutz, but Harry had stuck with him and helped him out making him a loyal friend and including him into everything.

Harry's smile widened when he remembered Krum and Fleur shouting obscenities at the Auror guards about how Harry was being treated.

He was pleasantly surprised when even Snape had shown up stating his distaste for the whole matter, saying a dunderhead like 'Potter' could never do such a thing.

As he laid there and thought of how his life had turned a complete 180, Bella slowly woke up and looked down at him with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Mornin Bella" Harry said with a lopsided grin, "even though I had no idea if it is morning"

"Hello Harry" Bella whispered smiling down at him, "Happy birthday"

"I had completely forgotten" stated with a thoughtful look,"been here for about an entire year"

"Yep, and now big boy Harry is 16 years old" Bella said with barely restrained mirth shining through her eyes

Harry snorted at her teasing, "Says you, you're already in your thirties" he finished with a smirk.

"But I still have the goods" Bella said wiggling her eyebrows at him which prompted both to fall into fits of quiet laughter which abruptly ended when the cell door burst open and guards swept in shackling both of them.

"Where are we going? What's happening?" Bella asked franticly

"You're both going up to trial to see if we can give ya the dementor's kiss. The big wigs don't want the traitor and his whore to stay around much longer" one of the guards sneered while kicking Harry in the back, causing the already weakened boy to stumble and almost fall.

Harry quickly looked at Bellatrix trying to think of a way to save her from the situation, paying no heed that he was likely walking the path to his execution right now.

* * *

Remus and Moody sat in an office looking around anxiously awaiting it's owner to return from whatever she was doing, said owner of Amelia Bones, the one they were going to give the evidence Remus and Sirius had obtained to free Harry. As they waiting both men wondered what Harry would be like after all this time, and also thought of how fitting it was that he would leave on his birthday.

Startling both men out of their thought Amelia walked in looking rather stressed with Dumbledore on her heels,"I already told you there is nothing I can do, a visit with him is just not possible" she grumbled out walking to her desk and sitting down.

"You have to atleast try for me, its Harry's birthday and I at least owe it to him to check up on him" Dumbledore said with a depressed sigh, not noticing the men in the room.

"Moody, Remus I wasn't told you would be here" Amelia said, noticing both of them with surprise.

"We are here to discuss the same as Dumbledore if what I heard is correct " Remus said looking in between her and Dumbledore.

"Sorry to say but like I told him there is nothing I can do, Harry is a maximum security prisoner, thus he isn't allowed any visits" Amelia said, looking as if depressed at the thought of the boy being in the prison.

"No, no, you didn't understand. I mean to get Harry out of Azkaban, Sirius and I have found proof of his innocence" Remus stated with a glare at the old headmaster when he mentioned Sirius, and took out a folder passing it to Amelia.

The headmaster looked at Remus with a look of suspicion as Amelia went through the folder looking like a fish out of water.

"Oh god…" she muttered, "He is innocent"

Dumbledore simply stared at her before turning a sickly pale color, " , are you sure? This is not a matter to be taken lightly"

Amelia simply passed him the folder and after going through it became even paler if it was even possible, "Oh no…" he whispered, "I need to sit down" he stated slumping down in one of the seats.

As soon as he had hit the seat, not even a minute later the office door flew open with a frantic looking secretary, "Harry Potter has just been convicted to execution along with Bellatrix Lestrange!" the panting secretary told the group, whom all paled at the thought.

Before a word could be said Remus leapt up and dashed to the fireplace, throwing in a powder while stating "The Ministry Atrium", and as soon as the flame turned green the man flew into the fireplace with the rest of the group at his heels leaving a very exhausted secretary at the door.

30 Minutes Earlier…

Harry and Bella were taken through the long dark halls of the prison until they reached an apparition point with a small group of guards surrounding them, they then were transported to the Ministry and taken before a large set of double doors.

"You two will stay silent until you are spoken to, understand?" a gruff looking Auror stated who had apparently been waiting for them at the door, after both had nodded they were taken in through the doors into a large courtroom filled with Ministry officials seated in a circular manner around the room.

As they were taken into the middle of the room Harry noticed the look of glee on the man's face who was sitting at the head seat, Mr. Fudge.

As Fudge lifted his hand the room quickly fell quiet, "Today before us stand Harry Charles Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange, both of whom are here to be witness to their fate being decided by this court" he said with a smile as the room quickly filled with mummers once again. He waited for them to quiet before starting again.

"Before the vote commences the crimes of each will be stated and and their fate will be promptly decided after such" he continued, "The crimes of one Bellatrix Lestrange, Lady of the Lestrange family, are the murder of many muggles and witches, bearing the Dark Mark as one of the death eaters of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, the torture and murder of many Aurors, the torture and attempted murder of the Longbottom's, and many other crimes of war" he finished with a sneer.

Harry and Bella felt dread well up in them as the statements were made.

"Now for the voting, all those in favor of an execution?" Fudge asked with a sickly sweat voice

The entire room was filled with a chorus of 'Ayes' much to Harry and Bella's despair and Fudge's delight.

"Since all agree, Bellatrix Lestrange is now condemned to execution" Fudge stated, "Moving on, we go to one Harry Charles Potter. The crime he has committed are the murder of one Cedric Diggory and the causing of mass panic through stating He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had returned"

"All those in favor of an execution?"

Again the room was filled with 'Ayes' as Fudge's eyes lit up in delight of finally getting rid of the Potter brat, he had always known he was trouble.

"Then, Harry Charles Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange, you two are hereby sentenced to execution in an interval of 45 minutes"

As the words left his mouth Harry and Bella both resigned to their fates, Harry falling into depression for not being able to do anything to save Bella and Bella for not being able to state her love for Harry. They were escorted out of the room by the same guards who became much more aggressive with their snide remarks, sneers, and abuse of both of them.

* * *

Remus, Dumbledore, Moody, and Amelia raced through the Ministry to the courtroom where Harry had just been convicted along with Bellatrix, along the way picking up a group of guards who had been told the situation and were escorting them to prevent anyone from stopping them.

They flew into the courtroom that was still filled with people, startling those inside, especially Fudge who instantly growled out, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"We are here to prevent the unjust execution of of Harry Potter, we have evidence proving the boy's innocence!" Amelia instantly stated and gave the Minister the folder she was holder, trying to regain her breath.

At hearing those words the room grew deathly silent, after reading through the folder Fudge became as white as a sheet of paper, "My God…"

"Where is he?" Remus asked desperately, "With this the execution is annulled"

Fudge became even paler, many in the room doing the same, looking at the clock in the room Fudge became frantic shouting orders for the guards to go stop the execution, "His execution was planned to be done in less than 5 minutes" he said jumping out of his seat and running out of the room with the others at his heels.

As they ran Remus couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face as he chanted in his head,"Please be Safe", "Please be Safe", "Please be Safe".

* * *

Harry and Bella were taken out of their cells after 30 minutes of silence, both of them wanting to say so much but not having the words to explain. As they walked to their doom, shackled and being treated like animals, Harry couldn't help but feel hatred for those who had abandoned him, for the damn Ministry who had always had it out for him, and for the British Wizarding World for always looking at him to be the saviour but treating him like trash, he felt even more hatred for those who had wronged Bella, those who had condemned her along with him.

He was so immersed in these feelings of hatred and loathing that he didn't even notice the had arrived at the door of the execution room, he looked at the door and felt a hand slide into his, he looked to his right and saw Bella, his Angel, his escape from all of the things he hated, smiling at him.

They were pushed into the room and pushed down to their knees, both were then place with shackles preventing them from moving their arms and legs. The guards threw some last insults at them before going to the other side of the room to watch the execution take place.

Harry heard his name being called out and looked at Bella to see he crying, his heart immediately clenched with the impulse to help her so he scooted towards her. As he reached her side he started calming her down before she looked up at him, "Harry, I never thought I would say this but I will never have the chance to again, before you came to this place life was a living hell for me, I had been dumped here by my so called husband and blamed for most of what he did, I had always contemplated simply giving up and giving in to the despair, but that was before I met you. You returned the light to my world, and for that my heart went out to you. Harry, I will say this because I won't be able to ever again, I love you" Bella finished, moving her head up to his and giving him a soft kiss.

Harry was stunned by her declaration, but immediately returned the kiss. At that moment he felt all his hatred leave him, he cared for nothing, he felt nothing, he thought of nothing but Bella, his Angel, the one who could calm him with the simplest of words or touches, the one who gave him the will to live. After they parted he responded, "I have loved you from the day I met you Bellatrix, you are my sole reason for existing, you are my life, my reason, my passion, and most of all, you are my Angel. You saved me when everyone couldn't, you believed in me and made my life bearable, and for that you will always have my undying love. My only regret is that I couldn't save you from this horrible life."

After their moment was finished the room was flooded with a feeling of dread, looking up the two noticed a dementor floating in through the ceiling. Holding hands, both braved through their fear and accepted death, for they would be together in it.

The dementor went up to them and began to drain them of their life force at a rapid rate, both felt pain but stayed quiet, for they knew it wouldn't last long. Right before Harry fell into the void he saw Bella fall next to him and the door to the room flying open with Remus, Dumbledore, Moody, Fudge, and some woman running in.

* * *

Remus now led the group down the last hall at a dead sprint before the threw open the door to see a falling Harry and a dead Bellatrix, and he instantly went to his knees.

He had failed.

He was too late.

Harry was dead.

As Remus and the group stayed in shock of having failed to save Harry, the dementor stated to act weirdly.

The dementor above Harry then started shrieking as if it was in pain, startling all those in the room, before a large square of swirling black energy with blue accents opened up behind the bodies of both Bellatrix and Harry. A large dementor, almost twice the size of a normal one came through the portal before stopping behind the bodies, it then picked them up before banishing the shrieking dementor from existence.

The group of people were left in fear and awe, for this has never happened before in the history of the wizarding world, as the large dementor then turned to them with a freezing glare, before being sucked back into the portal along with Bellatrix and Bella.

Remus couldn't take anymore and completely broke down, not only had this world taken all of his friends and family, but it also refused him the right of honoring the last of his last family by taking the body away.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Legacy of Lucis

By: Cepharis

Authors Note: Some quick info, I just got a job so yeah, that's a thing now. Also I already have other stories in progress that I will start to post after I feel this one is at a good pacing and that it won't interfere with this one. Big thanks to those who reviewed, lets me know that i'm not as ass as I think I am, or maybe i'm just deluding myself…

 **Attention: I'll be setting up a page to post photos of important things such as wands, outfits, people, etc.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or any of the other source material used. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

Chapter 3

"I hereby call this meeting in session!" bellowed Dumbledore, looking very much his age after all that had happened. As soon as the group had witnessed Harry's death and subsequent disappearance they had stood there in shock, after they recovered he had to practically drag an unresponsive Remus from the room, tears still streaking down his face at the lost of the last of his family.

The other members of the Order, Hermione, The Weasleys, Snape, Kingsley, Fletcher, Figg, Tonks, and some others all quieted down after hearing his shout, all looking fearful at what could possibly make Dumbledore himself as distressed as he was.

With another long sigh, Dumbledore began, "Today, as you all know, I had an appointment with Mrs. Bones about her possible induction into the Order's ranks, helping us put the death eaters behind bars more easily."

At the nods of confirmation from around the room he continued, "As I was there I ended we ended up facing Moody and Remus, who presented Mrs. Bones with evidence that even I can not possibly pass off as fake."

At this many people became confused at to what he could possibly mean, with a few like Snape already guessing what was coming next.

"It has come to my attention that one Harry Potter was actually innocent" Dumbledore finished, the room instantly becoming a void of sound with many paling faces on display.

After a few minutes of deathly silence Snape spoke up, "I can't help but notice you said 'was', as in he is no longer alive"

"That is because he was executed today" was the reply, many of the people around the room becoming even paler if it was possible,"We attempted to prevent his execution but we were too late, we sent an innocent boy to his death"

The rest of the meeting from then on was very subdued, many of those who had condemned the boy so quickly had thought of making it up to him, but as soon as it was said he was dead all hope as lost to them. A few people were almost hysterical, like Ginny and Hermione, who were sobbing into each other at the lost of their 'friend'.

Those who had supported the boy even left after that, Snape quickly biting out some insults before leaving, almost looking as if he did not care if it were not for the errand tear the he couldn't prevent from sliding down his cheek.

Somewhere far away from the meeting, in the halls of the Palace of Azkaban, a man and a woman were being rushed through numerous halls leading to the medical center, a team of the best healers on Azkaban Island awaiting them to attempt to save their lives. As soon as both individuals reached the medical center the female was quickly treated and was put to rest, unconscious the entire time, the male was having complications though.

The healers were all yelling instructions to each other, trying everything possible to save the couple from their doom but they were rapidly losing the man. Among all the ruckus a tall woman burst in through the doors along with 2 other people, she quickly took command and settled everyone down, then proceeded to tell them to go along with their last resort if all else failed.

"Are you sure? We don't know if he truly is the heir!" one of the healers argued.

"We have no choice, if we don't and the heir does die it's worst, either way we have to atleast try!" the woman growled back.

The doctors all stared wide-eyed at her for a few seconds before rushing around to prepare the patients for a ritual, if this failed, the patient would promptly die a horrible, painful death. There was a slim chance of the ritual actually working without killing him, for he was extremely weakened already and the procedure will be heavily taxing on his body for it forced his magical blood to activate, causing extreme pain, and if it worked the magical blood would then proceed to stabilize him enough for him to be out of danger. There was one drawback, if he wasn't one suited to the ritual he would be stuck in a constant state of pain til death came, slowly for that matter.

As the last of the preparations were made, the male was transferred onto an altar from the room he was previously in, the alter had a large rune engraved on it, a lesser known rune that was originally used as an identifying mark barred by the Lord of the House of Lucis, a House lost to the ages. The healers then all set off so the ritual masters could begin their work, closing the door behind them, hoping against hope this would work for this was their last chance.

The ritual masters began engraving ancient runes of an unknown origin all over the man's body with blood quills in an intricate design, the same rune that was on the altar engraved upon his left forearm. After finishing they all sat in the lotus position around the altar in a pentagram pattern, beginning to chant in ancient latin that caused the room to glow a bright, blood red color before promptly changing to a ice blue, the room was humming with magical power as they continued their chant.

The patient suddenly began to scream in pure agony, restrained to the altar by the magic in the room as the runes around his body began to glow the same bright, blood red as before, then shifting the the blue as the sunk into his body one by one. As they sunk in his body began to morph, his legs gaining bulk and becoming longer, his arm muscles expanding as they too grew, his torso growing to compensate for the other body parts and experiencing major muscle growth along with the rune being tattooed upon the location it was engraved, his neck became more muscular to match his shoulders, his hair becoming longer, reaching his shoulder, his face becoming more mature and handsome. The most radical changes were his eyes though, were once bright green eyes shone, a dark cerulean blue that looked cold as ice now pieced the souls of those who looked upon them and were once was a lightning bolt scar, was smooth pale skin, unlike his previous tan skin.

As the ritual came to an end with all of the ritual masters passed out around the room, the man stopped convulsing in pain and fell into a deep sleep right before the doors burst open with the same 3 figures, along with a new fourth one, walking in. The female from before promptly went to the head ritual master and awoke him.

"Did it work. Is he going to live?"

The man simply stayed silent, staring in awe at the boy before she too noticed what the other man saw, it was the mark of the Lord of House Lucis, right there upon his forearm.

"Our lord is back" was the simple answer of the man.

Time Skip: 1 Month Later

Harry slowly woke up feeling pain all over his body and looked around where he was, as he looked around he noticed he was in a very expensive looking room that appeared to be part of some castle if the decoration was anything to go by. His bed had two banners, one on each side with a strange insignia adorning them, the bed he was on itself was gigantic, the room was a mixture of light and dark greys that seemed to make everything look almost imperial.

As he was attempting to lift himself up so he could get a better look a thought stuck him, he was suppose to be dead! The last thing he remembered was the dementor killing him and then blank, as he was mulling over his thoughts the sound of a door opening shook him out of his reverie.

A tall, pale skinned beauty with bright blonde hair reaching her bum walked in wearing what appeared to be a military uniform, her uniform didn't leave much to the imagination though, as it hugged her every curve. Upon his uniform's left breast was the same strange insignia as the one on the banners, 'Must be a House Emblem' he thought quickly. Her most prominent feature though, were her bright, blood red eyes that seemed to be glaring a hole through the clipboard she was holding. Before he could continue to admire her she looked up, gasping as she saw him propped up against the bed's headboard.

"You're awake, wait right here I'll be right back!" she yelled before dashing out the room, coming back a bit later with a disgruntled looking man. As soon as the man saw him he ran over and began checking him out, asking him to do simple tasks. He didn't bother argueing since he was still feeling immense pain in his chest.

After the man had finished he quickly bowed and left to something, much to Harry's confusion. After a few moments of silence he decided to find out where Bella was, because if he was here she most likely was as well.

"Where is my companion?" he said, surprising himself with his deep, baritone voice that had come out.

"She is waiting outside along with the others, My Lord" the woman replied.

"My Lord? What does that mean?" Harry asked, confused

"I will explain once the others come in, before that though put on these clothes" was her curt response pointing at a stack of clothes on a chair before she spun on her heel and left through the door.

Harry was about to begin putting on the clothes when he noticed his body was different, going to a nearby mirror he saw how he had changed. He was fascinated with his new body, especially his captivating blue eyes, what caught his attention the most though was the marking on his forearm, the same insignia as the one on the banners and the woman's uniform. After marvelling at his body a bit more, he began changing into his clothes, with a little difficulty due to the pain still eating away at him.

The outfit she had set out was very aristocratic looking, consisting of a black formal shirt with large silver square buttons, a pair of pitch black trousers with silver guards on his knees and upper thighs accompanied by a belt with a silver buckle. Above this he wore a large, black, trench coat-like jacket with silver accents and markings alongs his forearms and shoulders, the jacket itself had a hood that perfectly hid his face if need be, to top it all off he wore pure white gloves with silver accents.

After he finished walked over to the door and opened it to see Bella speaking with the woman from before along with two other men, as soon as the door was opened Bella was on top of him, hugging the life out of him, but she quickly stopped when she noticed his flinch. Just as she was about to ask the doctor came back and gave him a potion, "This should dull the pain until it goes away naturally, should only take a day until it does stop"

"Thank you, may I know your name?" Harry said with a smile

"Michael Van Gogh, at your service My Lord" the doctor replied, smiling back before bowing and he left once again.

Harry drank the potion he was given, instantly feeling its affects as his pain all but went away, he then turned to the others who stood there watching. Bella hugged him again, gentler this time, "I thought I had lost you" she whispered into his ear.

"So, are you going to tell me whats going on and who you people are, because the last thing I remember is a dementor killing me and Bella" he asked the others, who instantly all kneeled in front of him.

The woman spoke of first, "I am Susana Rhianon Gilgamesh, My Lord, "Your Head Advisor, Political Manager, and General in the AA, the Azkabanian Army. Call me Susan if you wish."

The man to her right spoke next, "I am Sebastian Sigmundr, My Lord, Head Warden and Commander of Nihilum, the troops who protect Azkaban Island. Sebastian will do My Lord."

The last man then spoke, "And I, My Lord, am Maximilian Verlandson , High Commander of Einfallen, your army. Max if it pleases you."

"I suggest we go to a more private place before we tell you the answer to the other question, My Lord" Susan spoke up again, after getting a nod from Harry they walked to an office like room, once inside Harry turned back to the group, expecting an explanation this time.

"To answer your question, you are here because the dementor did not kill you or Bella, it merely knocked Bella out for a while, but it did have a great affect upon you because of your already declining health at the time. After the dementor attempted to kill you, you were brought through a portal to us where we received notice of one of the Great Wardens, a group of ancient dementors who are loyal to the House of Lucis, that you are in fact the heir to the great House. Thus it makes you Lord Hadrian Lucis-Potter, the 34th Lord of your House and ruler of Azkaban Island. To save your life we were forced to attempt a ritual to awaken your magical bloodline, which is what caused your survival and the change in appearance." Susan explained, the others around the room already knowing except for Bella and Harry.

Susan then continued, "As for why you haven't seen or heard of another Lord of Azkaban is because the line was thought to be extinct, except you are now the sole living heir. You already have gained the loyalty of all the Azkabanian people who have suffered under the Ministry's occupation, we have been treated as scum, something they don't want here but can't justify killing off. To make it worse, since we had no living ruler they could do as they pleased with the laws, taking over most of the Island. We are currently at your castle in the capital of Azkaban, the people have been anxiously awaiting your awakening"

"And what if I refuse the position as Lord?" Harry asked, his face neutral.

"Then Azkaban shall stay in the ruins of former glory" Susan replied, her face along with the others a mix of worry and fear.

Harry thought of what he had just been told for a while,this could be the chance he was looking for, if he was a Lord he could get away from the damn Ministry's control and Bella would be protected, not only that but he could learn more about the place his Godfather was forced to endure along with he himself and Bella. After thinking it over he decided to take the position and do whatever he could to protect these people, for they were like him, outcasts of society.

"Very well then, I will take the position as Lord of Azkaban and Heir of the House of Lucis" Harry said after a few moments, smiling at the people he now considered his allies.

The group instantly let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, smiling at the prospect of finally having a ruler. Susan spoke up after a few moments, "As you wish My Lord, we will need to prepare a the ceremony of inheritance, until then you should familiarize yourself with the castle" she finished with a smile, beaming with admiration for the man.

Harry simply nodded before the others left, leaving him and Bella alone in the room, the tension instantly skyrocketed as her face turned the color of a tomato remembering her final words to him. They stood silent for a moment before Bella spoke up, "Harry, I still stand by what I said, but now is not the time, we can speak of this after we have fixed our situation, agreed?"

"Agreed, we do have much to do, don't we" Harry replied with a grin.

With that said they both left as well to prepare for the next few days.


	4. Update

Hey guys, quick update here for you guys! I'm actually not dead! No really tho, sorry about the dead stop on posting, but as soon as I finally decided to get these stories started I began working with crazy hours, I was working from 3-10 and I left school at 3! To add on to that I was busy with school, projects, test, and such... plus the fact that my sister just had a baby and shit just got crazy. But back to the point here, to answer the question a lot of you guys have had if i'm going to continue these stories, yes and no... I going to reread my notes and plans laid out for each and see from there, because if you guys have ever read a book or written a story you guys know the pain of having to pick up after months of not interacting with it. If i decide to continue both, one will be put on a period of pause until I have a decent footing, if I decide to end one of them I will put it up for adoption along with all my notes/plans on the story, the story most likely to be dropped sadly is the Harry Potter one, due to me starting it after having just gone through all the books/movies again and gaining inspiration from some other stories, while the Star Wars series is the main thing on my mind right now with me just getting early access to Battlefront II Beta and having reordered it.

So yeah, again sorry for the random lapse in time but I really had no control over it, and I also already have some new story ideas written down on a notebook I have from being stuck at work for so long, I would have updated on that time but they absolutely refuse to allow us on our phones, laptops, ect.


End file.
